


That Would Be Enough

by Sky_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe- the Fullbringer are actually competent villains, Brainwashing, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Fullbringer Arc, Ichigo is sad, Ichigo manages to change Riruka with the power of Shonen charisma, Kisuke takes revenge, M/M, Mild Gore, Revenge, Trust, Trust Issues, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Kisuke is working as part of the Xcution as a favor to Tsukishima, the man who had helped him so many times throughout his life. Working there he meets Kurosaki Ichigo, pet project and future victim to Ginjo's attempts at power.He doesn't understand.Why this boy looks at him as if he meant so much to him?





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be my PC2 but I couldn't finish it on time lmfao. Can you guess which prompt I was gunning for?
> 
> Beta'ed by Chaos Greymistchild, sorry about the tenses, man...  
> Enjoy!

 

_“You don’t believe in anything.”_

_“I believe in---.”_

 

Urahara Kisuke woke up in the middle of the night with tears filling his eyes, with a bitter taste in his mouth. He stared up at the dark ceiling of his room.

Who was that man in his dreams?

Why did he feel so important?

Why couldn’t he remember his words, his smile?

 

He sighed, if he was going to be up anyway, then at the very least he could go ahead and see if his strength enhancers were done so he could give them to Ginjo.

He yawned and stretched and dragged his feet over to his lab. On his way there, he stopped briefly at noticing a book on the floor – open and face-down, the spine cracked and bent. Really wanting to use whatever excuse not to get to work, Kisuke decided to rescue the book, picking it up with care and inspecting the cover in the corridor lighting.

Shakespeare, huh.

That had been a gift from-

Tsukishima had bought several books and had thought Kisuke would like this certain one. The man had smiled at him, with that rare smile that only he-

Tsukishima had smiled at him, and made a bad joke about him and King Lear, before giving him a pat in the back and picking out Tessai’s gift.

Had he given something back? Perhaps he should.

…

Nah, his inventions were more than enough.

Slightly distracted, it took him over four hours of pouring over the smallest details of his strength enhancers for Kisuke to remember that they were supposed to be meeting their newest recruit at the Xcution’s lair.

He liked them alright, but they could be really obnoxious.

 

* * *

The new member was a friend of Chad apparently, or former friend judging the way they eyed each other warily. Kisuke studied him through half-lidded eyes, using this new person to distract him from the otherwise boring introduction.

He was a fine specimen, tall, strong and with a burning conviction in his eyes. The teenager scanned the group and when his eyes fell on him, he scowled fiercely.

There was so much conviction in his moves, as he made to walk over to him, that Kisuke took a single step back.

He blinked, surprised by the amount of vitriol in his eyes. Ginjo stopped him and distracted him with his ridiculous speeches about his oh-so-tragic past.

The teen looked absolutely furious for a couple brief seconds, before he squared his jaw and pretended to pay attention to Ginjo. But Kisuke just knew that this boy with the blazing eyes was awfully aware of his every move.

Kisuke could never forget those eyes.

He didn’t forget them, as they dulled with each passing day that Ginjo fed poisonous promises to him, Tsukishima playing the part of the evil guy to distract this brilliant boy.

The brilliant star that just kept getting dimmer every single day.

Ginjo continued using and abusing the poor teen and Kisuke couldn’t help but wonder why did this firecracker let himself be subjected to such humiliations.

 

He wondered why it made his stomach churn.

* * *

The day Ginjo decided to step up a notch and blind the boy as “training”, Kisuke had to look away. As if he hadn’t done worse back when he had no name and he lived for the Onmitsukidou.

Afterwards the boy – _Ichigo_ , his mind whispered– would smile and say that it was fine, even as his hands trembled and there was a sense of desperation in his movements, in his voice.

Beautiful, sunken brown eyes snapped up to meet his. A mix of shock and hope clashed on his face, and too late Kisuke realized he had began walking in his direction without meaning to.

He blinked several times.

What was he going to do?

Ichigo quickly tripped over himself, trying to get to him but Ginjo was quick to cut in, blocking the way. “Ah, Kisuke. Is there any news? I’m just done with training. Let’s go back.” He said with a teasing smirk, as he glanced briefly over his shoulder to the shaken teen.  “Ichigo! Training’s over, you can leave.”

* * *

When Kisuke finally came back to himself, he was nursing a cup of alcohol back at the bar that served as cover for their lair, his eyes downcast and feeling hollow.

He couldn’t get his eyes out of his mind.

 

 _“_ _You don’t believe in anything.”_

 

Why was his dream coming back to haunt him?

 

“ _I believe in ---“_

 

Who?

 

Who did he believe in?

 

Who was speaking?

 

“You seem distracted.”

Kisuke blinked out of his daze and slanted a mild smile at the girl entering the closed bar. Riruka walked over to him, uncharacteristically quiet and looking quite skittish for no discernible reason. She took a seat by his side and stared blankly at her hands.

“Is everything alright?” Kisuke asked, a little out of politeness and a little out of actual curiosity. She generally was so peppy and endearingly obnoxious.

The girl gave several false starts before she mumbled, “Doesn’t it bother you?”

Kisuke had to confess he was confused by this abrupt question. “I beg your pardon?”

She scowled at him, as if he had insulted her. “ _Ichigo_.” She hissed irritably. “Don’t you feel bad about…” Here her voice dropped until it could barely be heard even though Kisuke already knew what she was going to say, as everything became clearer. “Today, when Ginjo blinded him. There… there really was no need for-“

Kisuke arched a pale eyebrow at her, even as the memory of it wanted to make him cringe. “It is of no surprise that Ginjo hates his guts. I am not surprised at all at the harsh treatment. More so, if this boy just lets himself get dragged along.” He smiled at her unease. “Could it be that you have gotten infatuated with the young man?”

As expected, her cheeks heat up, but the glare she directed at him threw him off slightly. “Are you really so weak-minded, Urahara Kisuke?”

With those cryptic words, Riruka stood up and left the room.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was a genius.

He loved learning about the intrinsic details of the world.

He loved being informed of everything.

And so he was doubly annoyed by the fact that there was something he was missing.

He didn’t approach Riruka directly, he knew the girl wouldn’t be of any help at the moment, until he somehow figured out why she was angry with him in the first place.

 

But it made no sense.

 

Why would she be concerned about the Hybrid boy?

 

He needed to investigate.

 

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was a young Human-Shinigami hybrid, sixteen years old. He had a family, a dead mother and could see souls.

He was a substitute Shinigami up to the point where…?

How did he lose his powers again?

_“if I don’t come back after Aizen, just know-“_

Tsukishima had been with him when the invasion began, he had looked at the outside, at the darkening skies as the hordes of arrancar- _remember that I-_  appeared from the cracks in the sky. The man had patted him on the shoulder, smiled at him and- **love-**

Kisuke rubbed at his temples, feeling an oncoming migraine. He wondered if he had suffered some great trauma during that war, because he could never recall it without suffering debilitating headaches. Tsukishima had told him he had been bludgeoned by a hollow, but he never seemed to recall the event, his body didn’t seem to remember it.

Kisuke shook his head, he was getting sidetracked. What he was brainstorming about was about the Hybrid child. Maybe that was the reason Riruka had gotten interested in him? Something had happened in the war, or something had been revealed about the boy.

But what exactly?

Kisuke drummed his fingers against his arm. Was it really worth looking into it?

(A little voice in his head whispered that it was worth the world.)

 

* * *

The powerless boy didn’t notice him, of course he didn’t, but Kisuke was still careful to remain as silent as possible.

The boy was sitting alone by the riverside.

Kisuke felt odd, as the sight should be nothing but soothing, with a gentle breeze ruffling the blades of grass, the sun reflecting off the river down below and the Kurosaki boy sitting there with no worry on his face.

_Utterly alone, face too vacant for it not to be a calculated move._

But he wasn’t meeting anyone or doing anything particularly suspicious. Kisuke saw no reason to stay.

And yet he didn’t move from his spot, hiding in the shadow of a tree.

He stayed there, staring silently at the boy until he moved.

 

The boy bowed his head and the tears began to fall.

 

Less than five seconds later, Ichigo jerked his head back up and stared, open-mouthed at Kisuke standing a couple feet away from him, hand outstretched as if to…

 

A little sob escaped his lips and before Kisuke could even think about leaving, Ichigo snatched his wrist, fast as a snake. “ _Please.”_ He asked, a million more questions in his eyes.

 

Kisuke remained silent.

 

But he didn’t leave.

 

Ichigo swallowed hard, his eyes glazed and his whole expression one of incredulity. “Kisuke…” He whispered and even that single word was a triggering experience.

Kisuke?

Since when did this child think they were close enough to call him by his first name?

“Kisuke, listen to me.” Ichigo continued, unaware of Kisuke’s dilemma. The boy looked around at their surrounding, as if scared someone else would come. There was no one there, Kisuke would know. “I don’t know what’s going on, I-I know this is that bastard Tsukishima’s fault but… But I’m working on getting my powers back so, just wait for me. I’ll…. It’s okay that you don’t remember me. I will-“

“Who are you really, Kurosaki Ichigo?” Is all Kisuke could say, and even those simple words seemed to grievously wound the young man.

He let go as if Kisuke had burned him,  trying to smile but failing miserably. Ichigo folded his arms around himself, as if protecting himself and restraining his wandering hands at the same time. He whispered. “Just you wait. I’ll get you back.”

Kisuke wanted to continue asking, but Yukio was the one to interrupt this time. Out of the blue s giant electronic screen appeared, looming menacingly behind them.

“ _Oii, Kisuke, you bastard, Ginjo is waiting for you. Come back now before I’m forced to go get you-“_

Kisuke stared at the hunched teenager in front of him a second longer. Not finding the answers to his nonexistent questions, the blond man turned to smile blandly at the screen hovering to his right. “Yes, well. A genius needs to get some fresh air every so often, Yukio-san. Tell your boss I’ll be there shortly.”

“ _Yesss.”_

The screen disappeared in a flash and they were left in silence. Then,

“Why do you let them order you around?” Kurosaki whispered, indignant, annoyed. “Did they also steal your pride on top of everything else?”

The casual, absent smile on his face was wiped clean, as Kisuke leveled a glare at him. “Pray tell, Kurosaki-san, are you sure you’re not talking to a mirror?”

He was not sure what he was expecting, but he was still surprised when the boy stepped forward to hiss angrily at him. “I’m doing what I have to do, to rescue your sorry ass.”

The irritation faded as the burning question of who was this boy engulfed Kisuke. He needed to know what was going on. “From what?”

Ichigo drew in a broken sob, before he looked away. “Even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me-“

_I believe in-_

The words echoed and Kisuke was too confused by the memory of this same youngling uttering those mysterious words.

Was it him?

Kisuke frowned. “I should go before they come get me.”

Ichigo opened his mouth, didn’t say anything and just whirled around angrily. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”

 

* * *

“Riruka-san.”

The girl yelped and whirled around, staring at Kisuke as if she had seen a ghost. Then her pride kicked in and she’s a whirlwind of movement. “How dare you come into my room!? Have you no decency, you pervert!”

The girl finished throwing all of her plush toys on her bed and stood, huffing and exasperated as Kisuke stared back at her, having dodged all of the missiles with ease.

She was not above summoning some life-sized teddy bears to kick him out, but Kisuke apologized for barging in and said,

“Do you know Kurosaki Ichigo?”

Riruka paused, had she heard right? “What?”

Whatever it is he picked off her face he hid behind an enigmatic smile. “You know what he’s trying to achieve.”

The girl tensed up.

Kisuke nodded to himself, and bid her farewell.

There was a secret on plain sight.

And he was going to figure out exactly what it was.

* * *

He took notice of the moments in which Riruka and Ichigo coincided on the same place, and it became apparent how every time he came to train, Riruka would be as far away as physically possible whenever she wasn’t needed.

And when she was, she would look so miserable just as she finished wiping the floor with Ichigo.

If she had hated his weakness, or his guts she would not have hesitated to tell them.

 

This was not it.

Kisuke kept Ichigo in his peripheral vision, showing the minimum interest and dedicating most of his time to strengthening his guards and protectors, and coming up with even better ways of enhancing his comrade’s powers.

He didn’t offer anything for Ichigo.

He would be dead after Ginjo was through with him anyway.

Maybe Riruka just felt guilty over this?

Then why would she feel the need to drag Kisuke into it?

(In the end, he never really got the chance to figure it out on his own.)

* * *

When Ichigo finally unleashed his full Fullbring power, the threads of the spider web he had been caught in are finally revealed, as they tighten a metaphorical noose around his neck.

Ginjo grinned as he reached for Ichigo’s very soul and ripped it apart, like a child tearing a bird’s wings out.

He laughed maniacally, as he absorbed the power, his reiatsu growing, his aura strengthening. As if this was their cue, the rest of the Fullbring came forward, shouting and celebrating and Kisuke could feel the satisfaction that their plan had worked and now they could finally go storm Soul Society to get revenge for– _revenge? What did he want to avenge? Tsukishima had- Kisuke was- confusionpainpainpain_ **_thisiswrong-_ **

Tsukishima joined them as Ginjou tried his new powers on the poor, poor lonely boy.

The sheer strength of the strike would have killed him on the spot, but a pale, desperate Riruka stepped in and her beloved rabbit was torn to shreds but Ichigo didn’t die.

Ginjo screamed at her to move aside, angry and annoyed that she was being irrational, a _traitor_. While he berated her, crushing her soul with quick, angry words, Tsukishima was the one who sneaked behind her and with an all-suffering sigh, impaled her through the heart and flung her body away.

Kisuke tensed, a sense of urgency filling him, as he watched them cast aside their own comrades just because she had been of a soft heart.

Ginjo then attempted to strike Ichigo down again but someone appeared like a flash and with a cry of rage, kicked him with enough strength to propel him across the town.

Kisuke shrunk as the fierce golden-eyed Shinigami – _enemy, she was an enemy, of the people that had betrayed him –_ turned enraged eyes at him, with a cantankerous snarl, her reiatsu snapping around her angrily. “ _Is this the best you can do, Urahara Kisuke?! Are you really that easy to manipulate!?”_

He just stood there, stupidly as the words reverberated in his skull. What was going on?

Tsukishima tried taking her out in a similar fashion as he had with Riruka but Yoruichi was faster. She was distracted though, as they soon flash away from the scene, fully focused on each other, his sword against her skin, so thickly covered in reiatsu, it was like the strongest _hierro._ With each clash, lighting sparked, and for a silly moment he thought that Tsukishima was fighting with a force of nature.

Ginjo reappeared then, as Kisuke was still gathering his wits, with a broken nose as he called for the rest of the Fullbring to join him to prepare for the onslaught as several portals open all around them, Shinigami pouring in in droves. Yukio opened up a portal for them to flee, and Kisuke tried going over to them, but Ginjo spat in his direction and unleashed another blast of energy. He dodged, but before he can look back at them, he knew they’re gone – _he was alone, betrayedbetrayed-_

He felt panic taking ahold of his heart, as everything he had trusted crumbled away under his feet.

His eyes were drawn to Ichigo, for some reason.

The boy was bleeding out on the ground, alone and betrayed just like him. He wasted precious seconds staring at him, as his gut twisted with something like guilt and empathy as the Shinigami regroup, somehow not noticing him, them yet.

But it was only a matter of time.

In a fit of irrational insanity, he went to save the injured – _discarded, lost, betrayed–_ boy, intent on getting the both of them to a safer place so he could think up a strategy. As he bowed down to pick him up, a bloody hand grabbed him, stopping his movements. “No, don’t.” He whispered, ragged breaths messing his speech. “I’ll only weigh you down. Go do your thing, I’ll be fine.”

“You will bleed to death here.”

“Then hurry up and come back for me.” Ichigo challenged him, a cocky grin at odds with the entire situation, curving his lips.

Kisuke was silent for a moment. “How are you so sure I’ll come back for you?” How is it that every time, Kurosaki Ichigo met his eyes and believed him?

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh, feeling tears pricking his eyes. “Because I’ve never stopped believing in you, Kisuke.” He breathes in, “I’ll always believe in you.”

Kisuke’s eyes widened.

No.

Something finally clicked into place and the illusion shattered with the strength of a sledgehammer.

Kisuke doubled over in pain, as his memories restructured themselves, as Tsukishima disappeared from them, as he remembered. He remembered and he hated everything he saw.

 

_“You don’t believe in anything. You have a lot of allies; of friends you’d give your life for. But you don’t believe in anything, really.”_

 

_“…I am a bit wary of trusting, to be honest.” Ichigo had said, looking vulnerable and small. “I cannot trust the Shinigami. Not when the only reason Rukia is not dead is because I was strong enough to beat them into submission. Yes, some of them listen to reason. Some have morals. But I can never be sure they’ll listen to their heart.”_

 

_“How can you go around in life not believing in anything?”_

 

_Ichigo smiled. “Well, I believe in you.”_

 

_“I beg your pardon?”_

 

_“I believe that no matter what, you’ll forever have my back. Ain’t that right?”_

 

_Kisuke stares at him for a second. Then bows from his waist down, “I swear on my life, I will never betray that trust.”_

 

“Ichigo, _Ichigo-“_ Kisuke cried out, panic overriding his senses, focusing only on saving the boy, saving his love, to fix his own mistakes. His shaky hands glowed green, it flickered with his own pain and desperation.

Ichigo laughed, wetly, sickly. Happy. “You finally came back.”

“ _Ichigo, I’m so sorry-“_

Ichigo shushed him, a soft expression on his face. “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault. You came back, that’s all that matters.”

Kisuke wanted to retch, but he focused on healing Ichigo. He realized that they have no need to flee anymore, since the Shinigami were on their side, as they set off to hunt down the Fullbring.

Ichigo was weak, so weak, having just had his soul ruptured even further, but he was not in imminent danger of dying.

Kisuke picked him up, delicately as if afraid his mere touch would soil Ichigo.

Ichigo the purest soul. Ichigo, the only person to ever believe in him.

Ichigo, the love he had betrayed.

Kisuke shook with sobs, of impotence, of anger, of grief, as he took the man away from the battlefield. He took him to his room, placed him in bed.

“I’ll fix everything,” he said, he promised. Ichigo raised a frail hand to cup his cheek.

 

“I know. I believe in you.”

 

“I’ll bring back your soul. Your powers. I…I’ll fix it.”

 

Ichigo smiled, letting his hand fall down. “I know you will.”

* * *

He waited until he was out of Ichigo’s range to unleash his utter **_fury_** **.**

They would pay.

They would pay for everything Ichigo had suffered.

They would pay in pain and blood until they begged for death.

His eyes shimmer, his reiatsu exploded around him for a brief second. The world cowers.

**_They would pay._ **

* * *

He found them huddled inside their base, powering each other up with Ginjo’s new power – stolen, feeble, tainted – and Kisuke didn’t even look away from Ginjo as he impaled Jackie through the eye. The woman screamed in pain, but Kisuke just twisted Benihime in a downwards strike, destroying her eye socket along half of her face, as he slammed her against the floor.

Ginjo urged Yukio to create a portal to take them away, but Kisuke pointed his sword down. “ _Benihime.”_ He called and she screamed in rage, unleashing their anger in an intricate shibari that effectively trapped all remaining Fullbring.

 

They hung from the air, arms outstretched as if crucified against the wall. Like the insects they were.

 

“You,” he began, his killing intent pouring nonstop from his voice, his blade, his soul. “Are going to pay for everything you’ve done.”

 

Ginjou struggled, and he was strong enough to fight it off, but Kisuke didn’t give him the chance. He drew his bloodstained princess into an arch, as the screams of rage grew louder and louder.

Bloodlust was thick in the air.

 

“Bankai. Kannon Biraki Benihime Aratame.“ Kisuke purred.

 

His princess lunged for Ginjo first, almost without his own input, her massive body formed as she darted towards him, long, slender hands reaching for his very soul.

They grab, and scrutinize, opening the man up, as if every fiber of his being was part of the toolbox at her disposal.

She reached further inside, to his very core. His very soul. She untangled Ichigo’s essence away with Kisuke’s guidance, and she put it in her mouth to protect the precious cargo.

That done, Kisuke looked at the dismembered man.

“You had said you wanted to fuse your powers, didn’t you?” Kisuke said after a thoughtful silence,  with a vague smile. Ginjo did his best to scream with his vocal chords hanging in the air in front of him.

Kisuke pointed at the rest of the Fullbring. Benihime laughed, her voice like tinkering bells as she unmade them as well, muscle to muscle. Organs slipped free, dark with blood, up for display like a macabre exhibition.

Kisuke made sure not to sever any major artery, letting everything remain connected, for a heartbeat longer as he finished unmaking every single one of these fucking liars.

“I’ll make your wish come true.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Ichigo made his way to the Shoten, his gait light and carefree for the first time in what felt like forever. He arrived quickly, opening the door as if he belonged there and almost immediately saw Yoruichi.

The cat woman sighed and smiled at him. Her posture was a bit tense, arms crossed over her chest. “I sensed you were coming. He’s out back. Be gentle.”

Ichigo nodded at her as he made his way through the shop.

He found Kisuke sitting on the wooden steps to the backyard. He had a broken branch in his hands, that he was peeling, one string of cellulose at a time. He looks distant, tired.

He tensed up when he felt Ichigo but didn’t look up.

Ichigo sighed. He made his way over to him, making sure not to be directly behind him as he climbed down the steps and sat down in front of him, cross-legged.

“Hey, it’s been a while.” Ichigo tried, voice light and uncompromising. As if that had been a signal, Benihime roused by her wielder’s side, her blade singing as it trembled in the air before extending thick, blood-like reiatsu to envelope Ichigo as a greeting.

Kisuke shot out a hand, as if to stop, or reprimand her, but paused as Ichigo just  smiled and let his fingers weave through the thick, tangible wave. “It’s nice to see you too, Hime.”

He looked up and managed to catch Kisuke’s eyes. He smiled wider at him but didn’t protest when Kisuke flinched and looked away.

“I came to talk, but it’s okay if you don’t feel like it. Is it okay if I monologue then?”

Kisuke remained silent.

Ichigo grabbed his legs as he rocked back. “Okay then. As you well know, my powers came back in full, no funky side effects reported. Also I’m back to full health, my status as substitute Shinigami has been renovated, but now with actual trust between us. Hmm, Afro-san tolerates me now. But it’s probably mostly due to being scared of me. I don’t really care.

“Unohana-taichou herself oversaw my friends and family and they’re all in the clear. Riruka too, I'm glad you spared her, without her my life would have been miserable. Whatever Tsukishima did to them had no long-lasting effect once he, well, died. I did ask to clean Yuzu’s and Karin’s memory though. They saw some pretty awful things.”

Ichigo looked at him, but Kisuke managed to look even more miserable. He had let the branch hang in his lap, his hands clasping each other.

“We all agree it was Tsukishima’s fault. I’m not blaming anyone, Kisuke. You weren’t in possession of yourself and you should stop beating yourself over this.”

His hands tightened, his brow furrowed but still didn’t talk.

Ichigo’s lips formed a thin line. “I meant it.” He said. “I meant every word I said. I do not trust lightly and I decided to trust you. I still do. You’ve continued to stand by my side and help and protect me and- “

“Ichigo-san.”

The words were so unexpected that Ichigo almost bit his tongue. He looked up and Kisuke was still staring idly at his lap. At the skinned branch.

“You can look at this however you please, but there is no denying what happened.”

“Yeah, fucking Tsukishima brainwashed you.”

“Ichi-“

“Tsukishima hurt you. And that sucks and I wish I could do more to make you feel better and-“

“Hurt me?” Kisuke was so surprised he actually looked back at him. “Ichigo-san, I was the one that hurt you. I was the one that-“

“Tsukishima,” Ichigo railroaded him, voice like tempered steel. “Used you. He made you do and say all those things. That was not you.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have allowed myself to succumb.”

“That makes absolutely no sense! And I refuse to let you beat yourself over this! Tsukishima – may he rot in hell – attacked so many people! You can’t be the only one at fault!” Ichigo exclaimed, as he threw his hands in the air, exasperated and worried in equal parts. “Kisuke. Kisuke, you came back to me of your own volition. Everyone else had to wait for Tsukishima to die. You were strong enough to pull through and-- and save me. You got them back good, you and Benihime.” Ichigo said, making sure to praise the valuable blade as well. She chimed in agreement. “Kisuke I never stopped believing in you and you pulled through. You pulled through and righted every wrong. From my powers, to my friends to my revenge.”

Kisuke’s face was slack and vulnerable.

Ichigo tried another smile.

“Kisuke, I love you.”

“Ichigo…”

“Even if the moon falls and the sun dies out. I will believe in you to the ends of the world.”

Kisuke drew in a shocked breath.

Ichigo picked himself up and amidst the chiming cries of a delighted blade, he kissed Kisuke. The man was surprised and taken aback, but he forgave himself as he finally reached out for Ichigo. He returned the kiss with passion, closing his eyes and letting his hands pull him closer. He grabbed his waist, sliding his hands up his back as he bit his lip.

They broke apart when they lost their breath. Ichigo pressed their foreheads together. Kisuke smiled.

“Thank you for believing in me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> :cackle:  
> So, how was it folks? Like it, hate it? Let me know what you thought!  
> Also I did a fade to black because I'm not really a gore writer? I'm learning though. Hopefully


End file.
